Oscuros Secretos
by Emily Anluardy- chan
Summary: -No se si pueda soportarlo- dijo al borde de las lagrimas, cayo al piso con el arma aun clavada en su pecho y un fuerte grito de dolor y frustracion salio desde lo mas profundo de su pecho. Todo estaba acabando, la oscuridad empezo a nublar su vista, la muerte le esperaba de eso estaba segura.


**Aclaraciones:**

Pensamientos: _**-''Bla bla bla bla''-**_

Conversaciones: -Bla bla bla bla –

 **Bueno este es un fic en el que eh estado trabajando estos últimos días, y espero que les guste aunque esta algo triste y trágico, pero ya verán que conforme la historia avance las cosas se pondrán mejor. Bueno pásenle tomen asiento y ..**

 **GO GO GO ¡!**

….

'' **Trato de parecer fuerte, pero mi corazón es como un papel ''**

 **-F(x) –**

….

Una punzada de dolor en su pecho, otra punzada, sangre goteando de las heridas abiertas en su piel, de nuevo el insoportable dolor en su abdomen y es que la herida más grande estaba ahí, escucho el ruidito de las llantas que tres veces al día llegaba a darle de comer, con pesadez se levantó de la silla y trato de ocultarse en la parte más oscura del pequeño lugar, lástima que las cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos la delatasen.

Una mujer de buen porte entraba en aquella fría habitación, vestida con un buzo negro, una bata blanca con guantes transparentes y un carrito de metal de dos niveles, en el primer nivel (de arriba hacia abajo ) llevaba un plato con una especie de papilla de un color verdoso y aun vaso grande con agua, en el segundo nivel había una cubeta vacía y una con agua con una esponja y finalmente una muda de ropa, la mujer estaciono el carrito cerca de la muchacha y con fuerza la cogió del brazo y la sentó en la pequeña banca a un lado, ajusto las cadenas y le agarro fuertemente del cabello hacia atrás y le dio una cucharada de ese asqueroso alimento, pero a penas retiro la cuchara de su boca la chica se lo escupió en su cara , sin más le dio una fuerte cachetada que le hizo sangrar más su ya hinchado y verde labio. Le dio otra cucharada y la chica amarrada tuvo la misma reacción y otra fuerte cachetada fue dada con aun más fuerza

-Sakura no hagas esto más difícil, tienes que comer si no morirás más rápido- dijo con falso pesar la mujer, mientras que Sakura le dedicaba una oscura y vacía sonrisa. La chica temerosa por dentro de esa sonrisa le volvió a dar de comer esta vez con más amabilidad. Pasaron los minutos y le termino de dar de comer, dejo la bandeja vacía a un lado y le dio un vaso de agua fría y Sakura bebió sin oposiciones, tomo la esponja y la sumergió en la cubeta con agua y refregó con fuerza todo el cuerpo de Sakura para que se le quitara todo el mal olor que su cuerpo desprendía. Le quito las cadenas y procedió a quitarle la ropa para ponerle la otra muda que había en el carrito. Observo detenidamente a Sakura, observo cada detalle desde su cuerpo que se le notaba la desnutrición, su corto cabello rosa todo maltratado, sus piernas llenas de cortadas y moretones, sus brazos con cicatrices, y noto que lo único que no tenía tan desfigurado era su rostro, esto era lo único que aún conservaba su belleza. Pudo ver sus ojos que la veían fijamente con un profundo odio y rencor, aquellos ojos podrían poner a temblar hasta al más temido hombre. Un pequeño temblor la recorrió por completo, que Sakura pudo notar.

-¿acaso te asusto?... Aimi?...- sonrió de medio lado tétricamente, mientras agachaba la cabeza y su mirada se oscurecía. Aimi simplemente no respondió y le coloco la ropa tratando de no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba, se agacho y le cambio el short blanco lleno de sangre, cambio la cubeta con orine que estaba debajo de la silla por una cubeta vacía, le volvió a ajustar las cadenas para que tenga más movimiento, y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Sakura miro fijamente la puerta por donde había salido Aimi, luego recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar y su mira esta vez se posó sobre la cámara que sin dudas estaba grabando. Gruño por lo bajo y se volvió a esconder en la parte más oscura de la habitación, se colocó en posición fetal y trato de dormir, aunque sabía que no serviría por nada. Pasaron varias horas hasta que escucho la puerta nuevamente abrirse y el inconfundible sonido de aquellos zapatos al caminar, de aquel hombre que hacía de su existencia miserable, cerro sus ojos con la esperanza de que todo sea una terrible pesadilla de la que no podía despertar pero para desgracia no lo era esa era la realidad que vivía todos los días desde hace un año y medio o al menos eso creía ella.

Aquel hombre la tomo del brazo y con fuerza la levanto del piso, Sakura solo lo miro desafiante.

-Me sorprende que aun en este estado mantengas esa mirada retadora, y aun sabiendo que eso empeorara las cosas- le jalo el cabello para observar bien su cara – A pesar de este aspecto aun conservas tu belleza natural. –acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de la peli rosa.

-Cada vez que te veo me das más asco –sonrió de medio lado fríamente- Juro que cuando salga de aquí serás el primero de quien me vengare.

Aquel hombre estallo en una gruesa y bulliciosa risa al escuchar aquellas palabras, mientras Sakura solo lo miro fijamente

-Tu?! Salir de aquí?!... creo que la falta de comida y contacto con el resto del mundo te afecto el cerebro. Tu nunca saldrás de aquí – del cabello la arrastro al otro lado de la habitación justo donde estaba el espejo de cuerpo completo- Mirarte, mírate bien que esta es la última vez que podrás ver tu rostro

Sakura oculto bien ese miedo que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal y sonrió de medio lado oscuramente y tras aquella sonrisa el tipo de un puñetazo la tiro al piso, mientras su cabeza daba un duro golpe contra el mismo, el horrible hombre no tardo en repetir la acción dos veces más. Sakura apenas y podía defenderse estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo, sus brazos aún tenían heridas abiertas y su pecho estaba sangrando, el hombre la agarro fuertemente del brazo y la levanto, solo para estrellar la cabeza de Sakura contra el espejo, pronto el piso se lleno de sangre y trozos de vidrio, aquel hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro la siguió golpeando, Sakura estaba perdiendo la batalla, sus opacos ojos verdes se cerraban y su mirada se tornó borrosa. Lo único que alcanzo a ver, fue como la puerta de ese lugar se abría y dos personas entraban y el cuerpo de ese hombre caia al piso a un lado de ella.

….

-Cuánto tiempo lleva dormida?- pregunto un hombre de aparentemente 22 años, de cabello negro y piel pálida, con unas notorias ojeras debajo de sus ojos negros como el carbón, se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho aun lado de la pelirosa, observaba fijamente el estado de la chica, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, estaba pálida y sus huesos se marcaban sobre su piel de forma alarmante, tenía las piernas llenas de moretones, cicatrices en sus brazos, no podía creer que la chica haya aguantado todo eso durante tanto tiempo, las palizas que le daban eran horribles, tan horribles como para dejarte al borde de la muerte. Suspiro, en verdad quería matar al hijo de puta que le hizo eso.

-una semana, mejora lentamente, tenía desnutrición, heridas graves y estaban mal curadas y el golpe contra el espejo no hizo nada bueno. Por suerte todo a acabo para ella – respondió de forma fría, una mujer de aparente 17 años, de largo cabello negro, de piel tan pálida cual copos de nieve y ojos tan grises como la luna, aquella hermosa chica se encontraba apoyada en una pared, mirando fijamente a la nada, parpadeo un par de veces para despejar su mente y se dirigió a la cama donde se encontraba la chica y suavemente tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

 _ **-''Cúrate pronto Sakura, te necesito, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos sobre cosas sin importancia y tomamos te en dojo de mi casa, ha pasado tantas cosas que ni te imaginas, muchas cosas se han resuelto, y otras solo empeoraron, pero ya estas con nosotros devuelta y todo volverá a ser como antes''-**_ Una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y cayó en la mano de Sakura, pronto varias lagrimas le siguieron a esta, chica de ojos grises cayó al piso de forma dramática, mientras las lágrimas se hacían más intensas y los sollozos más fuertes, el único chico en la habitación se apresuró a socorrerla.

-Hinata, no llores, todo estará bien, ella despertara pronto ya lo veras –la abrazo y acaricio la larga melena negra de ella.

-¡Ya se Itachi, pero aun así la extraño mucho, y aun no me perdono por lo que paso aquel día, todo fue mi culpa yo debí ser a quien se llevaran, no ella! – Los sollozos de Hinata se hacían cada vez más fuertes, sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que salían sin cesar de sus ojos, su rostro reflejaba una gran tristeza, la oleada de sentimientos era muy grande después de todo siempre los había retenido muy dentro de sí.

-Hime, ya basta no tienes nada de que culparte – la abrazo más fuerte y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de esta y respiro el aroma de su cabello- '' _ **Lirios''-**_ poco a poco Hinata se fue calmando, pero todo tomo un giro drástico cuando la chica se soltó de manera brusca de Itachi y se levantó del suelo.

-Debo matarlo, acabare con el maldito que le hizo esto, lo hare pedirme de rodillas perdón por su patética vida, y lograre ver ese hermoso color carmesí, los are sufrir a todos – dijo tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían, pero aquel repentino ataque de locura acabo cuando una aguja se clavó a en su cuello e inmediatamente se desmayó, por suerte el Uchiha pudo atraparla a tiempo.

-No debiste ser tan ruda, Ten – el moreno miro con enojo a la castaña que acababa de llegar.

-La última vez que tratamos calmarla por las buenas, casi destruye todo el edificio, solo me adelante a una catástrofe.

-Hmp- sus ojos se volvieron fríos y levanto a la chica que tenía en brazos y a paso calmado la saco de la habitación dejando sola a una seria Ten ten.

-Sakura- susurro, una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbró en su cara, sus ojos se cristalizaron y las ganas de llorar se volvían más exigentes pero ella no se lo permitió así que se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Emprendió camino por el edificio que era bastante grande, tomo diferentes caminos hasta llegar a un enorme patio amurallado con paredes de resistentes bloques, y alambres de púas en las partes de arriba, era lo más parecido a una cárcel, solo que había bastante gente en el lugar y la mayor parte eran mujeres, todos se encontraban entrenando boxeo, karate y demás. Atravesó toda la cancha, recibiendo muchas reverencias, hasta llegar a sus amigas que la veían con curiosidad e intriga.

-¿Qué paso? Tenten- pregunto una chica de hermosos ojos azules verdosos, cabello rubio y piel algo tostada, sin duda era muy bonita pero su carácter era fuerte y su lengua no tenía censura- ¿Cómo esta Sakura?

-Mejor, mucho mejor desde el día en que la trajeron- suspiro y se inclinó hacia adelante y de una de sus botas saco un delgado pergamino que se lo entregó a la rubia frente a ella- aquí está el pergamino de ese palacio, Temari

-hai – dijo ya perdiendo interés en la conversación

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- pregunto una preocupada Ino, que se encontraba sentada en una silla un tanto alejada observando atentamente el entrenamiento de uno de los grupos de chicos, tratando de encontrar alguna falla en alguno de sus movimientos- No la vi llegar - regreso su mirada a la café de Tenten

-Tuve que noquearla, tuvo otro de esos ataques- la castaña respondió resignada, tratar con Hinata en ese estado era como explicarle a un ciego el color, inútil y estúpido, la pelinegra no aria caso y se pondría aún más violenta e impulsiva, lo cual era curioso ya que su habitual carácter es tranquilo y paciente hasta algo frio pero también es dulce y tierna cuando se lo propone, aquella chica era tan impredecible.

-Tan extremista como siempre Ten - Todas las presentes regresaron a ver en dirección de dónde provenía la voz- ¿Cómo están chicas? ¿Me extrañaron? – sus palabras destilaban burla y sarcasmo.

Para todos el tiempo se detuvo y solo atinaron a arrodillarse en forma de respeto hacia la persona recién llegada, las únicas personas que se mantuvieron de pie fueron Temari, Ten Ten e Ino, esta última con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Hasta que te dignaste en aparecer- Temari fue la primera en hablar- has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vimos, Matsuri – sonrió con burla y camino un poco hasta quedar frente a ella y de forma brusca la acuno en sus brazos, mientras la otra castaña solo se dejaba hacer y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de la rubía de coletas.

-Temari-sama te extrañe mucho- se soltó del abrazo y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

-Creo que nosotras estamos pintadas- Ino le susurro a la de chonguitos junto a ella.

-Tienes razón Ino-chan- Le siguió el juego y puso cara de ofendida y llevo una de sus manos a su pecho y le dio más dramatismo a su comentario.

-Claro que no me eh olvidado de ustedes – se abalanzo sobre ambas chicas, y las apretujo de forma dulce en un abrazo, se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutar del abrazo y, finalmente se soltaron- Lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero quería ver a Sakura- Su rostro se tornó serio y su ceño se frunció, sus manos se cerraron en fuertes puños.

-Por el momento no puede recibir muchas visitas, aun esta en observación, pero puedes quedarte hasta que se encuentre mejor- Temari respondió.

-Claro, de hecho, no pensaba irme sin verla- dijo ya serena y suspiro, por fin el peso en su espalda se aligeraba, y su mente se calmaba un poco.

-Tu habitación estará cerca de las nuestras, en el dormitorio de mujeres, por favor acompáñame- Ino le sonrió y la jalo del brazo, y ambas cruzaron el patio.

-Quisiera que ya despierte, pero su condición es simplemente agónica, su cuerpo está muy frágil y su mente debe estar muy corrompida por la falta de contacto con el mundo, si no es que se volvió loca, o quizás, solo quizás haya perdido la memoria con los últimos golpes, quisiera que despierte, pero parece imposible- por un momento la mirada de Tenten se perdió en la nada, y es que no era para menos, una de sus amigas estaba al borde de la muerte, la frustración se apodero del cuerpo de la castaña y con rudeza tomo unos kunais de la bolsa que estaba en su cadera, se dio media vuelta y camino a quien sabe dónde.

Temari se mantuvo en silencio, y observo a su amiga perderse en la distancia, suspiro, ella tenía razón, Sakura estaba muy mal, pero tenía fe, ella se recuperaría y podrá tener una vida tranquila, la que tanto deseo, podrá empezar las clases de guitarra que siempre quiso, podrá bailar libremente, podrá probar comida realmente exquisita y más que todo, podrá ser feliz de nuevo.

….

 **Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, estaba pasando unos momentos difíciles y mi jugo creativo no fluía y por ende no había actualizado, pero lo que importa aquí es que estoy de vuelta y estoy mejor que nunca (creo).**

 **Este fic será un proyecto muy grande para mí, espero les guste, discúlpenme si tengo algunas fallas o errores, aun soy principiante en esto y créanme que lo intento, pero bueno.**

 **Mi nombre es Emily y les deseo un bonito día, Bye!**


End file.
